


Sunny Date

by Peridaniel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Picnics, entrapta being naive about relationships and activities, im still bad at titles btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: Perfuma invites Entrapta to have a picnic on Plumeria, and they have a small discussion on a. what the hell a picnic is, and b. what couples do





	Sunny Date

**Author's Note:**

> God this is such an otp. And I love the headcanons that Entrapta doesn't really know much about how the world outside her scientific studies is. So here's a thing.

It was a beautiful day outside. Plumeria's vast fields of flowers reached up towards the clear, sunny sky, lively and in full bloom. Perfuma sat in the midst of it on a checkered blanket with a large basket set out in front of her. 

Soon enough, she saw a figure in the distance walking towards her with two long, purple locks of hair blowing in the wind. "Hi!" she heard the figure call. 

Perfuma smiled and waved. Entrapta sat down cross-legged on the blanket and smiled brightly in return. "I'm glad you came," Perfuma said.

"Thank you for inviting me on this picnic thing," Entrapta chirped. "So... can you explain to me what a 'picnic' is?" 

"You've never been on a picnic?" Perfuma asked, a bit surprised.

"No," answered Entrapta. "I've never really done anything outside like this. Most of what I used to do for fun with people was..." She thought for a moment before continuing. "Actually, I never really did anything for fun with people." 

"Well, now you can start," Perfuma said with a smile. "After all, if we're gonna be in a relationship, we've got to do fun stuff together." 

"We do?" 

Perfuma giggled in response. "Well, I mean, it would be very nice to. So, anyway, a picnic is pretty much just eating outside with people." 

"Hm, sounds a bit strange to me," Entrapta said thoughtfully. "I like it! So, the food is in the basket, I assume?" 

Perfuma nodded, opening up the basket. She pulled out bite-sized sandwiches, some small cookies, a couple bags of chips, and two bottles of soda. "I know you only eat tiny food, so I managed to get some from your chefs." 

Entrapta popped one of the small sandwiches in her mouth. "Thank you," she said after eating it. 

"My pleasure," Perfuma said, eating her own food. 

"So, what other fun stuff do two people in a romantic relationship do other than these picnic things?" Entrapta asked. 

"Whatever we want to do together, darling," Perfuma replied. "Maybe next time we do something together, you can take me to do something in Dryl." 

Entrapta piped up at that. "I can show you all of my robots! I-if that's what you want to do, anyway." 

"I'd love to," said Perfuma. 

"And maybe we can have a picnic there, too, or something," Entrapta added. "I mean, Dryl isn't quite as um- nice as Plumeria is, but I think we could still find some spot." 

"Anywhere is nice when I'm with you," Perfuma said.

Entrapta blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you for this picnic thing." 

"You're welcome," Perfuma responded, planting  a kiss on Entrapta's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I almost forgot to post this. Oops. I'm already a day behind I need to get it together. Later!


End file.
